Skin burns result in dyskeratotic cells, spongiosis, vacuolation of keratinocytes and edema from capillary leakage. As a consequence, skin burns may be very painful. Furthermore, blisters may develop and scabs and scars may result.
One treatment that has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,326 involves administering a composition comprising an anesthetic (e.g., tetracaine) and a surfactant (e.g., sodium lauryl sulfate).
Another treatment disclosed in EP 0446225B1 discloses the use of lidocaine to treat burns by systemic administration. There is a significant emphasis on treating internal injuries. There is no disclosure with respect to topical administration.
Jellish et al., 1999, Annals of Surgery 229:115-120 compares the effectiveness of lidocaine-prilocaine cream with bupivacaine. These preparations have been found to provide some relief.
Brofeldt et al., 1989, J. Burn Care Rehabil. 10:63-8 discloses the use of 5% lidocaine cream for the treatment of partial-thickness burns.
There is a need for a topical burn treatment composition that may relieve pain at the burn site and will facilitate healing of the skin at the burn site. It is an object of the invention to provide a composition for treatment of burns that will have an analgesic, anesthetic and repairing effect at the site of the burn.